Циклотронное излучение открывает новые возможности для измерения массы нейтрино
thumb|700px|center|Рис. 1. На логотипе коллаборации Project 8 показан процесс бета-распада трития, в котором рождаются электрон и антинейтрино. Новая технология точного измерения энергии электрона даст физикам шанс впервые измерить массу нейтрино. Изображение с сайта [http://www.project8.org/contact_us.html project8.org] Первые результаты эксперимента Project 8 доказали состоятельность новой методики измерения энергии электронов — по частоте их циклотронного излучения. Этот метод работает с нерелятивистскими электронами поштучно и измеряет их энергию неразрушающим способом. На основе этого метода можно будет попробовать напрямую измерить массы нейтрино, которые, в силу своей малости, до сих пор измерению не поддаются. Прямые измерения массы нейтрино Нейтрино — самые своенравные среди всех известных элементарных частиц. С ними связано сразу несколько загадок, по поводу которых написано уже немало образовательных материалов. Одна их них — это происхождение нейтринных масс, которое большинство физиков приписывает неизвестной пока Новой физике. Вообще, нейтрино бывают трех типов — электронное, мюонное и тау-нейтрино, в соответствии с тем, в паре с каким лептоном они рождаются. Однако эта лептонная идентичность у них, условно говоря, размыта. Это приводит к замечательному явлению нейтринных осцилляций: если в каком-то процессе родилось электронное нейтрино, то через километр от места рождения оно вполне уже может стать частично мюонным, а еще через километр — снова восстановить свою электронную идентичность. Осцилляции указывают на то, что массы нейтрино ненулевые. Более того, они подчеркивают поразительное свойство нейтрино: их «массовая идентичность» вовсе не соответствуют идентичности лептонной. Нейтрино с какой-то определенной массой — это не электронное, не мюонное и не тау-нейтрино, а некоторая их комбинация. И наоборот, нейтрино с определенной лептонной идентичностью, например электронное нейтрино, не обладает фиксированной массой, а является комбинацией из нейтрино разных масс. Это кажется парадоксальным с житейской точки зрения, но вполне согласуется с квантовой механикой. Можно сказать, что нейтринные осцилляции — это макроскопическая, километровых масштабов, иллюстрация квантовых законов. Измерение длины осцилляций позволяет найти разницу масс нейтрино, а точнее, разницу квадратов масс. Однако эти измерения ничего не говорят об общем масштабе масс. Они должны лежать где-то в области миллиэлектронвольт (мэВ), но будут ли это единицы, десятки или сотни мэВ — неизвестно (рис. 2). Узнать эти массы нужно для того, чтобы понять, каким среди сотен теоретических моделей нейтринных свойств отдавать предпочтение. Это может сделать только эксперимент — но уже другого типа, не осцилляционный, а спектроскопический, опирающийся на точное измерение энергии электрона в радиоактивных распадах. thumb|700px|center|Рис. 2. Массы всех фермионов Стандартной модели, организованные в три поколения. В отличие от масс кварков и заряженных лептонов, массы нейтрино до сих пор остаются неопределенными. График из статьи J. J. Gomez-Cadenas et al., 2012. [http://arxiv.org/abs/1109.5515 The search for neutrinoless double beta decay] Для этого рассмотрим атом трития — нестабильного изотопа водорода. Ядро трития за счет бета-распада превращается в три частицы — гелий-3, электрон и антинейтрино (рис. 3). В зависимости от того, как друг относительно друга разлетаются эти три частицы, у электрона может быть разная энергия (собственно, именно из-за этого 80 лет назад и было заподозрено существование нейтрино). Самой большой эта энергия будет в тех исключительно маловероятных случаях, когда электрон и нейтрино вылетают строго в одну сторону. И в зависимости от того, есть у нейтрино масса или нет, эта максимальная энергия электрона тоже получится слегка разной. Измерив энергию электронов на самом краю спектра, можно вычислить массу нейтрино. thumb|700px|center|Рис. 3. Бета-распад трития на гелий-3, электрон и антинейтрино. Рисунок с сайта [http://www.nist.gov/pml/data/halflife.cfm nist.gov] Это легко сказать, но трудно сделать. Взгляните на рис. 4, где показан спектр электронов в распаде трития, и обратите внимание, насколько ничтожное отличие требуется экспериментально зарегистрировать. Мало того что на эту область — последний электронвольт спектрального распределения — приходится меньше триллионной доли всех распадов, так еще и измерять эту энергию надо с субэлектронвольтной точностью. И вот тут кроется главная проблема: несмотря на более чем полувековую историю измерений (D. R. Hamilton et al., 1953. Upper Limits on the Neutrino Mass from the Tritium Beta Spectrum), такая точность до сих пор недостижима. В двух последних экспериментах, в Троицке (V. N. Aseev et al., 2011. Upper limit on the electron antineutrino mass from the Troitsk experiment) и в Майнце (C. Kraus et al., 2005. Final results from phase II of the Mainz neutrino mass searching tritium β decay), были получены схожие результаты: масса нейтрино измерению не поддалась и было установлено лишь ограничение сверху около 2 эВ (см. также популярный рассказ В. Ионова «Поиск массы нейтрино в экспериментах бета-распада трития»). thumb|700px|center|Рис. 4. Спектр электронов в бета-распаде трития: общий вид (слева) и, в большом увеличении, область вблизи верхней границы спектра. Синяя и красная линии показывают ожидаемый спектр для случая безмассового нейтрино или нейтрино с массой 1 эВ. Рисунок с сайта [https://www.katrin.kit.edu/79.php katrin.kit.edu] Это, конечно, всё еще очень много: ведь масса нейтрино вполне может оказаться на два-три порядка меньше. Поэтому нужно искать способы сделать эксперимент более точным, и прежде всего — уменьшить погрешности измерения энергии электронов. Сейчас готовится к запуску гигантская установка KATRIN (рис. 5), которая за несколько лет работы позволит уменьшить это значение на порядок, до 200 мэВ. Она уже практически готова к работе и начнет набор данных в 2016 году. Однако параллельно с ней разрабатываются и другие проекты, делающие ставку не на огромные размеры, а на новые идеи. [излучение 4.png|thumb|700px|center|Рис. 5. Сравнительные размеры рабочих объемов в двух будущих тритиевых экспериментах: эксперимента KATRIN (слева) и эксперимента Project 8 (справа). Фото с сайтов [http://backreaction.blogspot.ru/2007/01/katrin.html backreaction.blogspot.com и project8.org]] Один из этих экспериментов-конкурентов, Project 8, сделал недавно первый важный шаг вперед. Коллаборация этого проекта опубликовала статью Single-Electron Detection and Spectroscopy via Relativistic Cyclotron Radiation в журнале Physical Review Letters, в которой сообщается об успешной демонстрации новой технологии, главной изюминки этого эксперимента, — циклотронной спектроскопии электронов. Циклотронная спектроскопия электронов Сама идея циклотронной спектроскопии для потенциального измерения массы нейтрино была обнародована не так давно, в 2009 году (B. Monreal and J. A. Formaggio, 2009. Relativistic cyclotron radiation detection of tritium decay electrons as a new technique for measuring the neutrino mass). Соль ее вот в чем. Обычно, когда у нас имеются не слишком энергетичные электроны, их энергию меряют, просто поглотив этот электрон и превратив его энергию в ионизацию вещества и свет. Такое измерение неудобно тем, что оно однократное, оно полностью устраняет измеряемый объект. Какая у этого измерения будет погрешность, такая она и останется, для каждого конкретного электрона ее уже не улучшить. В противовес этому, метод циклотронной спектроскопии измеряет энергию электронов неразрушающим способом. А значит, он позволяет много раз повторить измерение над одним и тем же электроном и тем самым резко улучшить точность измерения. Делается это так. Вылетевший при распаде электрон попадает в сильное магнитное поле и крутится там по кругу с некоторой частотой (эта частота называется циклотронной). В процессе этого он испускает электромагнитное излучение на этой самой циклотронной частоте (для описываемых экспериментов она лежит в микроволновом диапазоне). Для совершенно нерелятивистского электрона частота циклотронного излучения ω0 определяется лишь магнитным полем и не зависит от энергии электрона. Если же скорость электрона начинает приближаться к скорости света — а скорость тритиевого электрона уже достигает четверти скорости света, — циклотронная частота уже равна ω(E) = ω0/γ, где γ — обычный релятивистский множитель, лоренц-фактор. В результате частота уже зависит от энергии: чем больше энергия, тем меньше частота. Правда, зависимость эта довольно медленная, поскольку лоренц-фактор лишь слегка отличается от единицы. Тем не менее она есть. Поэтому достаточно точное измерение частоты излучения в известном магнитном поле покажет, какой энергией обладает электрон. *Отступление для тех, кто уже встречался раньше с синхротронным излучением, а теперь впервые видит циклотронное. И то, и другое — излучение электронов, движущихся в магнитном поле. Разница в том, что синхротронное излучение испускается электроном большой энергии на коротком участке траектории, а циклотронное излучение испускается нерелятивистским электроном сразу со всей своей орбиты-окружности. Синхротронное излучение — это локальный отклик электрона в ответ на то, что его траектория повернулась; это излучение срывается именно здесь и сейчас, а куда дальше полетит электрон и замкнется ли его траектория — неважно. Циклотронное излучение — это когерентный эффект от всей траектории, это результат периодического движения электрона. Это фактически испускание фотона при переходе электрона с уровня на уровень, но только не в атоме, а во внешнем магнитном поле. Излучается оно сразу во все стороны, так что его удобно собирать и выводить волноводом. Если сама идея измерения энергии электрона по циклотронному излучению кажется простой, то ее экспериментальная реализация — дело очень трудоемкое. С одной стороны, интенсивность излучения от одного-единственного электрона очень мала: в сильном магнитном поле 1 Тесла один электрон выдает мощность порядка фемтоватта. С другой стороны, энергия электрона тоже мала и за долю секунды она вся истратится на излучение. Эти два условия предъявляют серьезные требования к датчику микроволновых фотонов: он должен быть чувствительным и при этом достаточно быстрым. Если накапливать сигнал слишком долго, электрон потеряет заметную часть энергии, частота излучения «уплывет» и вся картина смажется. Демонстрация технологии в эксперименте Project 8 Опубликованная на днях статья коллаборации Project 8 описывает первую реализацию предложенной методики «поштучного» измерения энергии электрона. Для этого в эксперименте использовался долгоживущий изомер криптона 83mKr (период полураспада почти два часа). Его распад (внутренняя конверсия) протекает так: ядро испускает гамма-квант, который не улетает прочь, а поглощается тут же внутри атома и выбивает электрон. В отличие от бета-распада, где электрон может иметь энергию в широком диапазоне, здесь из атома вылетает один лишь электрон, без нейтрино. Его энергия четко фиксируется той электронной оболочкой, с которой он был выбит, поэтому электронный спектр представляет собой частокол из отдельных линий. В эксперименте Project 8 маленькая ячейка (рис. 5, справа) заполнялась парами радиоактивного криптона, который получался в результате распада рубидия-83. Ячейка была помещена в однородное магнитное поле индукции 1 Тесла, а в ее центре была дополнительно создана магнитная ловушка для удержания электронов в течение как минимум нескольких миллисекунд. «Нарезая круги» в магнитном поле, электроны излучали микроволновое излучение на частоте около 25 ГГц, которое отводилось волноводом, проходило через малошумящий радиоусилитель и регистрировалось чувствительным датчиком. Вся установка, естественно, была охлаждена до низких температур — это нужно и для сверхпроводящего магнита, и для подавления тепловых шумов в датчике излучения. На рис. 6 показан результат измерения частоты излучения от одного-единственного электрона с энергией около 30 кэВ в течение первых миллисекунд после его вылета из атома (этот момент соответствует началу первой полоски). В соответствии с ожиданиями, частота излученные фотонов постепенно росла по мере того, как электрон терял энергию. Чувствительный датчик накапливал сигнал от излучения достаточно быстро, поэтому «дрейф» частоты удалось отследить с субмиллисекундной точностью. Время от времени электрон, правда, сталкивался с атомами газа и терял небольшую долю своей энергии; этим событиям отвечают резкие скачки на рис. 6. Но это побочный эффект. Главное же, что сами полосочки получились тонкие и контрастные, что позволяет определить начальную энергию электрона с хорошей точностью. thumb|700px|center|Рис. 6. Частота радиоизлучения, испускаемого одним электроном в магнитном поле ловушки. Цветом показано частотное распределение мощности детектируемого излучения по сравнению с уровнем шума в каждый 30-микросекундный интервал времени. Изображение из обсуждаемой статьи в Physical Review Letters Как видно из рисунка, пока что неопределенность измерения частоты составляет десятые доли мегагерца. В пересчете на энергию электрона это отвечает погрешности в десятки эВ. Да, это всё еще многовато для того, чтобы улучшать нынешнее ограничение массы нейтрино. Но это только самая первая демонстрация метода, выполненная в совершенно крошечном рабочем объеме. Поскольку технология не требует гигантских установок и больших затрат, а опирается исключительно на чувствительность датчика и чистоту эксперимента, можно ожидать, что точность измерений в будущем существенно возрастет. Вот тогда в установку можно будет запускать уже тритий и пытаться «нащупать» массу нейтрино. Конечно, KATRIN вступит в строй и получит свои результаты до того, как Project 8 обгонит ее по чувствительности. Однако в длительной перспективе именно Project 8, благодаря своему техническому потенциалу, имеет шансы продвинуться еще дальше, вглубь миллиэлектронвольтного диапазона. Напоследок интересно отметить еще вот какой момент. Не стоит думать, что это первый пример регистрации хоть какого-то излучения от одного электрона. Электроны больших энергий в магнитном поле светятся хорошо и охотно — но это синхротронное излучение. Тут есть такая симпатичная историческая зарисовка. Когда в 1960-е годы в Италии строился коллайдер AdA — один из самых первых коллайдеров вообще, — перед физиками стояла задача отслеживать в реальном времени интенсивность циркулирующего пучка. Это решили делать по их синхротронному излучению. Датчик поставили, но его надо было откалибровать — то есть измерить световой сигнал от пучка известной интенсивности. Так вот, эту интенсивность снизили настолько, что в пучке оставалось всего несколько электронов, и они с течением времени один за другим выбывали или, наоборот, инжектировались в пучок. Фотодатчик, переведенный в режим высокой чувствительности, отлично регистрировал ступенчатый профиль яркости излучения (рис. 7). В частности, самая нижняя ступенька как раз и отвечала синхротронному свечению от одного-единственного электрона, крутившегося в накопительном кольце. Так что, повторим снова, в эксперименте Project 8 было впервые зарегистрировано не просто излучение, а именно циклотронное излучение от одного-единственного нерелятивистского электрона. И надо отдать должное экспериментаторам — это эффект куда более слабый, чем синхротронное излучение. thumb|700px|center|Рис. 7. Запись показаний фотодатчика, регистрировавшего синхротронное излучение от электронного пучка, содержащего всего несколько электронов. Отдельные ступеньки отвечают моментам впрыскивания и выбывания электронов поодиночке. Изображение из статьи C. Bernardini, 2004. [https://cas.web.cern.ch/cas/Baden/PDF/Bernardini.pdf AdA: The First Electron-Positron Collider] Так что, повторим снова, в эксперименте Project 8 было впервые зарегистрировано не просто излучение, а именно циклотронное излучение от одного-единственного нерелятивистского электрона. И надо отдать должное экспериментаторам — это эффект куда более слабый, чем синхротронное излучение. Примечания Ссылки Литература *1) D. M. Asner et al. (Project 8 Collaboration). Single-Electron Detection and Spectroscopy via Relativistic Cyclotron Radiation // Physical Review Letters, 114, 162501 (20 April 2015); статья доступна также в архиве электронных препринтов. *2) P. Huber. Viewpoint: Cyclotron Radiation from One Electron // Physics 8, 36 (2015). Категория:Физика